Au feu les aurors, la maison qui brûle
by Iroko
Summary: Quand c'est un feu magique qui ravage une maison moldue, c'est pas les pompiers qui interviennent mais les aurors. Une intervention de routine. Sauf quand on trouve Harry Potter au milieu des flammes.
1. Prologue

Blabla de l'auteur : MissAddictToGhoul voulait d'autres fics avec un Harry à tendance pyromane et qui adore les dragons

 **Au feu les aurors, la maison qui brûle**

 **Prologue**

C'est un feu d'origine magique qui vit intervenir les aurors dans la banlieue de Londres. Qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise de découvrir au milieu des flammes un jeune garçon clairement victime de maltraitance. Enfin ça n'avait rien de bien surprenant en soit, ils avaient déjà vu bien des cas d'accidents magiques dus à des né-moldus battus par leurs tuteurs qui espéraient faire disparaître leurs pouvoirs "démoniaques". La vraie surprise était l'identité de la victime. Qu'est-ce que Harry Potter faisait dans une famille non-magique, qui en plus détestait visiblement la magie ? Albus Dumbledore allait avoir des comptes à rendre. En attendant on emmena le pauvre enfant en urgence à St Mangouste, son cœur venant de s'arrêter. Heureusement les médicomages réussirent à ressusciter le Survivant - pour la deuxième fois - in-extremis. Les moldus eurent aussi droit à des soins - pour les deux qui n'avaient pas été carbonisés dans l'incendie - avant d'être interrogés.

Le scandale fit bientôt la une de la Gazette des sorciers : Harry Potter, traité pire qu'un elfe de maison par son oncle, sa tante et son cousin. L'oncle étant mort alors qu'il battait son neveu au point que sa magie ait essayé de le protéger avec une barrière de flammes. La tante fut condamnée à quelques années à Azkaban et le neveu envoyé en foyer de redressement moldu. Dumbledore plaida l'ignorance mais ne put sauver son poste de Directeur. Comme si les gens pourraient encore lui faire confiance pour veiller sur leurs enfants. La révélation qu'il avait bloqué l'ouverture du testament des Potter **qui stipulait de ne confier en aucun cas Harry aux Dursley si les autres tuteurs désignés n'étaient pas en état de s'occuper d'Harry** , acheva de le mettre au ban du pouvoir, tous ses titres à responsabilité lui étant retirés en plus de l'amende qu'il dut verser à Harry en compensation, plus tous les frais de Ste Mangouste le concernant dans les prochaines années.

Les journalistes, profitant qu'on leur ait offert un bon os à moelle, rivalisèrent de recherches pour le ronger au maximum. C'est ainsi qu'ils découvrirent que Sirius Black, le parrain traître qui aurait dû avoir la priorité pour s'occuper d'Harry, n'avait pas eu de procès. Certes les circonstances de son arrestation semblaient laisser peu de place aux doutes, mais la justice aurait dû suivre son cours. On sortit donc le prisonnier d'Azkaban le temps de rectifier l'oubli. Sauf que la version qu'il donna de l'affaire sous veritaserum révéla une terrible injustice. C'est donc une nouvelle manne journalistique qui tomba, entre libération de Sirius Black, enquête sur son absence de procès - Dumbledore fut rappelé - et grande campagne de dératisation. Arthur Weasley, petit employé peu connu du Ministère, reçu une prime quand il ramena Peter Petigrow, qu'il avait pensé jusque là être un rat normal et qu'un de ses enfant avait adopté il y a quelques années. Inutile de dire que tous les sorciers ayant recueilli un animal sauvage s'empressèrent de faire vérifier qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un animagus.

C'est un Harry assez chamboulé qui fit connaissance avec son parrain. Découvrir tout le monde magique après avoir cru qu'il était un monstre depuis tout petit avait été un grand choc. Apprendre en plus comment ses parents étaient morts et qu'il était célèbre n'avaient rien arrangé, et voilà qu'on lui apprenait qu'il aurait pu grandir heureux avec son parrain si un vieux schnock ne s'était pas pris pour le grand Manitou - faut dire qu'on lui en avait donné le titre. Après s'être retrouvés - avec forces larmes de chaque côté même si Sirius refuserait de l'avouer - ils ne voulaient plus se quitter. Évidemment Sirius avait tous les droits de récupérer la garde d'Harry. Mais on craignait que son séjour à Azkaban n'ait un peu ébranlé sa santé mentale - déjà que les Black n'étaient pas réputés pour l'avoir très solide - et en plus pour s'occuper d'un enfant maltraité...

Au final on obtint un bon compromis : Sirius et Harry iraient s'installer chez Lady Longdubat. Après tout c'est là qu'Harry aurait dû aller si sa marraine n'était pas internée définitivement à Ste Mangouste. Augusta veillerait au grain et il serait excellent pour la guérison d'Harry de côtoyer au quotidien un enfant de son âge, surtout aussi calme et gentil que Neville. Si au début Augusta eut quelques inquiétudes sur le sérieux et les aptitudes à devenir un bon tuteur de Sirius, l'adulescent blagueur et fou-fou ne tarda pas à redevenir un sorcier responsable face aux accidents de pyromanie d'Harry. Son psychomage déplora que l'inconscient d'Harry ait enregistré le salut que les flammes lui avaient apporté quand il avait été battu à mort, et qu'il les ressorte en cas de stress. Heureusement que les bouffées d'angoisse d'Harry ne provoquaient que de petits foyers. Les elfes de maison furent charger de garder toujours un œil sur lui pour éteindre les flammes au plus tôt et l'on enseigna des exercices à Harry pour essayer de contrôler le phénomène jusqu'au jour où il serait assez rassuré et à l'aise dans son environnement pour ne plus réagir disproportionnellement au moindre stress.

En attendant, ces ennuis domestiques étaient parfois regrettables pour le matériel cramé, mais Augusta se félicitait que Neville ait pris du caractère et de l'assurance en voulant veiller sur Harry et le rassurer. Pour sûr, il avait des instincts de grand frère et son courage face aux problèmes de pyromanie d'Harry laissait entrevoir un futur Gryffondor, là où elle craignait auparavant qu'il finisse à Poufsouffle.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	2. 1ère année : Feu Jaune

Blabla de l'auteur : Harry débarque à Poudlard !

 **Au feu les aurors, la maison qui brûle**

 **1ère année : Feu Jaune  
**

Si effectivement Neville fut réparti à Gryffondor, Harry lui se retrouva à Poufsouffle. Un peu inquiet de se retrouver dans une autre maison que son presque frère, il fut rassuré en voyant Cédric lui faire une place à côté de lui. Même s'il ne connaissait pas beaucoup son aîné, il avait eu l'occasion de le croiser 2-3 fois alors qu'il jouait au grand explorateur avec Neville et Ron au Terrier. Les Weasley avaient été amis avec ses parents et ceux de Neville, même s'ils étaient plus âgés, et ils avaient été ravis d'accueillir de temps en temps les 2 orphelins au sein de leur importante marmaille. Et Ron était ravi de pouvoir jouer avec eux, au lieu de se coltiner une Ginny collante et de subir les blagues des jumeaux. Ron fut lui aussi réparti à Gryffondor et Harry soupira de se retrouver seul. Heureusement il se retrouva vite à bavarder avec Hannah Abbot, une autre première année de Poufsouffle qui partageait la passion des plantes de Neville. Sans être aussi obnubilé, Harry trouvait le sujet intéressant.

Hannah se révéla une bonne amie et partenaire en cours. Elle s'intégra aussi facilement à leur groupe, bien que Ron ne soit pas des plus délicats, méfiant envers les créatures étranges qu'étaient les filles et complètement réfractaire à leurs conversations de végétaliens auxquels il essayait de soustraire Harry pour qu'il le soutienne dans son malheur. Harry avait donc décliné de participer au club de botanique pour lui tenir compagnie, alors qu'un Neville ravi se vit inviter par la professeur Chourave après qu'Hannah lui parlé de sa passion pour les plantes. Neville était heureux de faire honneur à ses parents - et surtout de ne pas décevoir sa grand-mère - en étant à Gryffondor, mais il aurait bien aimé avoir la prof de botanique comme Directrice de maison.

Après avoir accompagné leurs amis jusqu'aux serres où se tenait le club, Harry et Ron avaient décidé de reprendre les explorations. Ils s'étaient ainsi vite liés d'amitié avec le gardien des lieux Hagrid, ravi de leur faire visiter les environs de Poudlard et de leur parler des animaux qui le passionnaient. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas le droit de les emmener se balader dans la forêt. Ron avait cependant vite perdu l'envie après avoir appris l'existence d'une colonie d'araignées géantes. Neville et Hannah avaient été conquis également, et ils venaient volontiers prendre le thé avec Hagrid en sortant du club de botanique - tout le monde évitait toutefois de toucher aux petits gâteaux dont Hagrid ratait systématiquement la cuisson. C'est ainsi qu'un soir il se retrouvèrent à l'intérieur de la cabane, qui étrangement s'était transformé en étuve. Certes le temps rafraichissait de plus en plus, mais là on se serait cru dans un sauna. Les raisons saugrenues que marmonnait vaguement Hagrid s'effondrèrent en même temps qu'un bruit retentit dans la cheminée. Hagrid se dépêcha d'enlever la marmite du feu et d'en sortir un œuf énorme. Ron reconnut immédiatement un œuf de dragon, son frère travaillant dans une réserve. L'ouverture de la coquille lui donna raison.

Harry écouta à peine alors que Ron, Neville et Hannah essayaient de convaincre Hagrid qu'il ne pouvait pas garder le dragon. Il était trop fasciné par le-dit dragon. Cependant, quand celui-ci toussa une boule de feu dans sa direction, Harry s'entoura par réflexe d'un mur de feu pour se protéger. Ce qui lui évita d'être brûlé mais mis le feu à la cabane d'Hagrid. Les aguamenti maladroits des quatre premières années ne réussirent pas à éteindre l'incendie, et les professeurs trouvèrent un Hagrid défait qui essayait de consoler un Harry horriblement désolé. Toutefois le bébé dragon dans les bras d'Hagrid retint rapidement leur intérêt et ils envoyèrent les élèves se coucher, persuadés que le dragon était à l'origine de l'incendie - il faut dire que ça faisait presque deux ans qu'Harry n'avait plus fait d'étincelles et on n'avait pas pensé à prévenir Poudlard de ce petit problème passé de pyromanie.

À part ce petit accident, Harry vit l'année scolaire se dérouler assez tranquillement. Il y avait bien les échauffourées entre Ron et Draco Malfoy, un Serpentard de leur âge complètement imbu de lui-même - et de sa famille - et intolérant, mais Harry échappait à la plupart d'entre elles vu que les cours ne se déroulaient jamais à plus de 2 maisons. Et Draco avait vite renoncé à devenir ami avec le _fameux_ Harry Potter quand celui-ci l'avait trouvé trop mignon et lui avait fait une prise câlin lors de sa première tentative. Les Malfoy avaient une image à tenir et il ne pouvait pas avoir un ami qui passerait son temps à vouloir le câliner ! C'est sûrement pour ça que son père lui avait dit que les Poufsouffles n'avaient pas beaucoup d'intérêt.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko

Note: Dumbledore ayant été viré, il n'a pas caché la pierre philosophale à Poudlard et Voldemort n'a pas de raison d'y faire un tour


	3. 2e année : Feu Vert

Blabla de l'auteur : un peu plus d'action en 2e année.

 **Au feu les aurors, la maison qui brûle**

 **2e année : Feu Vert  
**

En deuxième année, la petite sœur de Ron arriva à Poudlard. Harry la trouvait mignonne mais la réciproque ne semblait pas trop plaire à la petite princesse Weasley. Visiblement elle s'était brodé des fantasmes de prince charmant en écoutant les histoires où Harry Potter avait défait le terrible Vous-savez-qui. Et elle avait été très déçue quand il avait commencé à fréquenter le Terrier, de découvrir que son courageux prince Gryffondor était un petit garçon timide qui semblait avoir son âge, idolâtrait Ron et Neville, et avait une passion étrange pour les **cheveux** de Ginny. Ginny aurait voulu qu'il joue le chevalier venant la délivrer du méchant dragon, pas qu'il lui propose de la coiffer avant de l'abandonner pour écouter Charlie se répandre en compliments sur les dragons. C'était bien d'un pire-au-mane de trouver adorables des bestioles caractérielles crachant le feu.

C'est donc une Ginny désabusée qui salua poliment Harry. Elle avait définitivement abandonné ses rêves quand il avait été réparti à Poufsouffle. Au moins il était gentil et était un bon ami pour Ron. Neville aussi. C'était agréable de connaître au moins deux garçons un minimum respectueux avec les filles. Même si elle n'aimait toujours pas le regard fasciné qu'avait Harry en observant ses cheveux roux. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas parce qu'elle lui rappelait de vagues souvenirs de sa mère. C'était déjà assez que son ex-héros soit un petit garçon timide, elle ne voulait pas en plus se retrouver à le materner !

Autre changement, le professeur Quirrel avait démissionné après seulement un an d'enseignement, traumatisé par les blagues de Fred et Georges. Mais comme ça faisait des années qu'un professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal n'avait pas tenu plus d'un an, les jumeaux ne furent pas punis trop sévèrement, juste assez pour les convaincre de ne pas s'attaquer au nouveau professeur. Dommage parce qu'Harry n'avait pas du tout envie de supporter Lockart plus d'un an. Lui qui n'aimait pas être sur le devant de la scène et était heureux que les Poufsouffles l'ait laissé tranquille - après un petit rappel à l'ordre du préfet Cédric - en première année, Lockart semblait malheureusement penser qu'il appréciait d'être sous les projecteurs avec lui. Enfin plus probablement que ce que pensait Harry ne l'intéressait nullement et qu'il voulait juste se vanter d'avoir _enseigné_ à Harry Potter. En attendant ses livres étaient remplis d'incohérences et contredisaient ce que leur avait appris Hagrid sur certaines créatures.

Et si l'incident des lutins de Cornouailles fut hilarant - enfin sauf pour Neville - l'incompétence du soit-disant super-défenseur s'avéra plutôt inquiétante quand des gens commencèrent à se faire mystérieusement pétrifier. Vu que la légende de la chambre des secrets parlait d'un monstre, le quatuor Gryffondor-Poufsouffle décida de faire des recherches sur les animaux magiques qui pétrifiaient les gens. Mais les résultats de leurs recherches n'étaient guère concluants. Après l'arrestation d'Hagrid - et non ils n'allaient pas aller interviewer des acromentules dans la forêt interdite, être amis avec Hagrid ne suffirait sûrement pas à effacer leur valeur nutritionnelle - ils refirent le point sur tout ce qui s'était passé d'étrange depuis le début de l'année. Il y avait eu le massacre des coqs d'Hagrid, le message sur le mur écrit par quelqu'un d'un minimum humain, et maintenant ils constataient que les araignées fuyaient le château. Du coup ils devaient trouver une créature qui craignait les coqs, mangeait vraisemblablement des araignées et pouvait obéir un minimum à un humain.

Et qui pouvait vivre longtemps, la chambre n'avait-elle pas été ouverte il y a 50 ans ? En faisant un... mort ? Attendez, les trois victimes actuelles avaient été pétrifiées, pas tuées. Décidément c'était pas un mystère évident à résoudre. Et l'école risquait de fermer si on passait des pétrifications aux morts. Quoique la chambre semblait avoir été refermée après le premier mort la dernière fois, mais rien ne garantissait la même chose cette fois-ci et puis c'était pas réjouissant. Si seulement ils avaient réussi à résoudre l'affaire la première fois. Mais si seule la victime avait vu son agresseur, on n'y pouvait rien. Les morts ne parlent pas. Sauf les fantômes. Hannah sursauta. Et si l'élève tué autrefois était devenu un fantôme ? Ron objecta que les aurors l'auraient sûrement interrogé. Sans doute, mais ça valait la peine de vérifier. Après tout, Hannah connaissait une élève morte qui hantait Poudlard : Mimi Geignarde. Elle ne savait pas depuis quand mais le fantôme était connue pour geindre et inonder les toilettes des filles du 2e étage.

Le petit club d'enquêteurs gagna donc le lieu préféré du témoin potentiel - avec réticence pour le 3/4 masculin d'entre eux. Heureusement Mimi était là et s'avéra plutôt flattée qu'on s'intéresse à elle pour une fois. Ils purent donc ajouter à leur profil du tueur qu'il avait de grands yeux jaunes qui tuaient à priori par le seul regard. Mais au fait, est-ce que la pellicule de l'appareil photo de Colin n'avait pas justement cramé ? Et si Colin était pétrifié parce qu'il avait vu les yeux **à travers** l'appareil photo ? Ou à travers Nick qui lui était un fantôme alors... Et la chatte de Rusard ? Et bien ça c'était passé à côté et Mimi avait inondé les couloirs ce jour-là, non ? Elle avait dû voir le reflet des yeux dans l'eau. Ça se tenait. Quelque soit cette créature, il fallait éviter de croiser son regard. Mais pas évident si elle surgissait pas surprise au détour d'un couloir. Hannah proposa d'utiliser son miroir pour sécuriser les intersections à prendre.

Comme c'était l'heure du club de botanique, Neville et Hannah décidèrent de s'y rendre, laissant Ron et Harry aller rapporter les progrès de leur enquête à la directrice. Neville leur prêta son miroir vu qu'ils n'en avaient pas. C'est avec un sérieux digne d'un aventurier perdu dans un labyrinthe de toiles d'araignées géantes que Ron et Harry progressèrent jusqu'au bureau de McGonagall, qui par chance s'y trouvait. Après les avoir écouté, la directrice eut à peine le temps de les tancer pour avoir pris des risques qu'elle fut appelée à l'infirmerie. Elle ordonna aux deux élèves de la suivre, préférant ne pas les laisser traîner dans les couloirs, et puis Mme Pomfresh aurait peut-être l'utilité d'écouter leurs informations. Seulement les deux nouvelles victimes se trouvèrent être Neville et Hannah, pétrifiés avec un miroir dans la main. Dire que s'ils n'avaient pas eu l'idée, ils seraient peut-être morts à l'heure qu'il est !

Les professeurs se réunirent pour discuter du problème et celui de Soins aux créatures magiques identifia la créature grâce aux indices rassemblés par le quatuor : un Basilic. Tout concordait, entre le regard tueur, les coqs massacrés et l'obéissance à Salazar Serpentard et à son héritier, du fait qu'il s'agissait d'un serpent et que la lignée de Salazar était la seule à parler fourchelangue. On mit au courant le service des aurors et la directrice convoqua tout le monde dans la grande salle. Maintenant que la menace était identifiée et qu'ils savaient qu'elle aurait dû s'avérer mortelle n'était le hasard bienheureux, l'école allait devoir être évacuée le temps qu'on trouve la bête. En espérant que l'enquête permettrait d'identifier le meneur. Seulement, un Rusard retardataire - il vérifiait qu'il ne restait pas d'élève dans les couloirs - accouru pour annoncer une terrible nouvelle, le message qu'il avait difficilement nettoyé - écrit avec du sang, vous pensez - avait été remplacé par un autre, terrifiant : un élève avait été enlevé et son corps reposerait à jamais dans la chambre.

Le brouhaha des élèves paniqués s'interpellant fut bientôt fendu par un cri. En-dehors des élèves déjà pétrifiés, Ginny Weasley était la seule élève manquant à l'appel. La mort dans l'âme, McGonagall décréta l'évacuation immédiate des élèves vers la gare de Pré-au-lard. Les elfes de maison s'occuperaient de renvoyer les bagages. Alors que la foule tremblante se mouvait les yeux à demi-fermés pour gagner les portes du grand hall, un Ron éteint se ralluma soudainement et s'échappa à la faveur d'un couloir transverse, Harry tenta de le rattraper mais n'y parvint qu'à demi-mort d'essoufflement une fois que Ron se fut stoppé devant le message funeste, tremblant de rage. Avant qu'Harry trouve quoi lui dire - en plus de retrouver le souffle pour le faire - Ron pivota pour gagner les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, qui étaient juste à côté, l'appelant avec désespoir. Le fantôme passa au travers d'une cabine et sous les questions de Ron, avoua avoir vu Ginny passer, mais seule, et descendre dans un trou après avoir fait s'écarter les lavabos en prononçant un mot imprononçable.

Ron se mit alors à jeter des sorts d'explosion, détruisant petit à petit les lavabos. Harry lui prêta main forte et bientôt il découvrirent le fameux trou. Maintenant ils feraient mieux de prévenir les aurors qui avaient dû arriver. Mais Ron se jeta dans le trou sans plus réfléchir et Harry le suivit pour ne pas le laisser seul face au danger. Heureusement le sol n'était pas trop loin. Un lumos leur permit de voir où il mettait les pieds - sur des squelettes de petits animaux, beurk, mais c'était mieux que des toiles d'araignées. Ils arrivèrent à une porte ornée de serpents. Devant l'absence de mécanisme d'ouverture, Ron décida de continuer comme il avait commencé : à l'explosif. Harry essayait de le conseiller pour le faire de manière efficace mais son ami était un peu trop désespéré pour l'écouter. Au final ils réussirent à faire un trou à côté de la porte, celle-ci étant fortement ébréchée mais tenant toujours bon. Alors que Ron reprenait son souffle après s'être époumoner sur ses sorts, Harry jeta un œil avec le miroir de Neville.

A priori la voie était libre. Mais le fracas des pierres explosées et rebondissantes qui se calmait reprit, alors que des pierres commençaient à tomber du haut de l'ouverture qu'ils avaient pratiquée. Harry bondit en avant pour les éviter, juste à temps avant que ça s'effondre en masse. Quand la poussière retomba, un mur de débris avait bouché le passage. Des appels le rassurèrent sur l'état de Ron. Vu la situation, Ron proposa de déblayer de son côté - de manière plus calme et intelligente cette fois-ci - pendant qu'Harry irait voir s'il pouvait retrouver Ginny. Peu rassuré, Harry accepta tout de même. S'il y avait la moindre chance de sauver Ginny, ce n'était pas le moment de lui prouver qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec un héros Gryffondor. Au moins c'est lui qui avait le miroir.

Un Harry tremblant arriva finalement dans une grande salle - avec des serpents géants sculptés partout, comme c'est original - où il aperçut le corps de Ginny au sol. Il se précipita à ses côtés et, lâchant sa baguette, entrepris de lui prendre le pouls. Il soupira de soulagement quand il sentit qu'il battait. Mais Ginny était très pâle et sa peau plutôt froide. Et elle n'était pas figé comme les autres victimes. C'est alors qu'il vit quelqu'un ramasser sa baguette aux limites de son champs de vision. Se tournant, il découvrit un élève de Serpentard plutôt âgé dont le visage ne lui disait rien. Alors qu'il le questionnait sur son identité et lui demandait de lui rendre sa baguette, il s'aperçut que le jeune homme était légèrement transparent. Il fut horrifié d'apprendre qu'il faisait face à un souvenir de Voldemort, qui prenait petit à petit vie en volant celle de Ginny. Et Ginny n'était pas la seule sur la liste comme Voldy junior décida de venger son lui-futur-actuel en tuant Harry. Ou plutôt en ordonnant au Basilic de le tuer.

Quand il vit le serpent géant se précipiter vers lui, Harry paniqua et tenta vainement de se protéger avec ses bras. L'angoisse de la mort certaine réveilla cependant ses vieux réflexes et une boule de feu géante jaillit plus ou moins de ses paumes. C'est donc un steak de basilic cramé qui s'abattit sur le sol - à deux longueurs de parchemin du corps de Ginny, elle l'avait échappé belle. Tom en resta sidéré avant de rentrer dans une rage folle - visiblement, malgré plusieurs victimes pétrifiées au lieu de tuées, il n'avait pas encore compris que quand on veut quelque chose, il vaut souvient mieux le faire soi-même - et de pointer la baguette d'Harry contre son maître. Cependant un Harry aux nerfs à vif - surtout ceux des paumes - renvoya une vague de feu dans sa direction. Et si elle traversa sans dommage les jambes fantomatiques, elle toucha pleinement le journal abandonné au sol juste derrière. Le souvenir se tordit en hurlant alors qu'il se désagrégeait. Harry se boucha les oreilles jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement réduit en poussière - le souvenir, quoique le journal était un peu dans le même état. Harry put récupérer sa baguette - heureusement que sa magie n'avait pas tiré assez haut pour la toucher - et constata avec soulagement que Ginny reprenait des couleurs.

Quand Ginny eut repris des forces - et qu'il lui ait assuré qu'elle devait sa survie à sa pyromanie incontrôlable et à la tête brûlée de son frère - il prirent le chemin de la sortie où ils retrouvèrent Ron qui avait réussi à dégager un passage. Ils gagnèrent l'entrée de la chambre des secrets où ils appelèrent Mimi Geignarde à la rescousse. Celle-ci eut la gentillesse d'accepter de prévenir les professeur, plutôt que de les laisser mourir de faim pour qu'ils viennent lui tenir compagnie. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Poufsouffle remporta la coupe des quatre maisons grâce aux points attribués à Harry pour son courage digne de Gryffondor. Harry évita de signaler que c'était plutôt sa peur qui l'avait sauvé. Et il se consola tout l'été en se rappelant le visage réjouit de ses camarades alors qu'il dût revoir son psychomage pour reprendre le contrôle de sa pyromanie. Il se serait cru de retour dans le passé alors que le claquement surprise d'un volet mal fermé suffisait à lui faire produire des étincelles. Comment Salazar avait-il pu penser que mettre un serpent géant dans une école soit approprié ?

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	4. 3e année : Feu rouge

Blabla de l'auteur : les retours sur la 1ère année m'ont influencée pour le début du chapitre

 **Au feu les aurors, la maison qui brûle**

 **3e année : Feu rouge  
**

Harry était très heureux que cette année le poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal soit repris par tonton Remus - Lockart avait fui le château avant même le début de l'évacuation avortée des élèves l'année dernière. Visiblement Draco devait regretter le bellâtre aux robes de créateur car il se montra assez médisant sur ce nouveau professeur "trop gentillet et aussi fatigué que ses robes". Il arrêta vite cependant de le faire dans les parages d'Harry, celui-ci ayant trouvé un moyen ridicule de le faire taire au cri de "Attaque câlin sur le pokémon Draco !" (1). Draco ne savait pas ce qu'était un pokémon, mais tous les nés-moldus le regardaient à présent en ricanant, et les sangs-purs pas trop effarouchés par le nom de son père le taquinaient sur sa pitoyable tentative d'esquive raté à l'attaque câlin. Pas sa faute si Potter était aussi rapide qu'un vif et qu'il avait une étreinte aussi indéfaisable que celle du calamar géant !

Après l'angoisse de l'année passée, c'était bien agréable de pouvoir à nouveau évoluer en toute sérénité dans les couloirs du château, dans une ambiance joyeuse et détendue. Parfois - souvent - relevée par les blagues de Fred et Georges qui semblaient vouloir se rattraper de s'être tenus à carreaux une grande partie de l'année précédente. Le reste de l'école redécouvrait leur imagination débordante, leurs compétences en potion et sortilège, leur aptitude à apparaître et disparaître à la barbe de Rusard et à trouver le dindon choisi pour leur farce à point nommé. Quoique sur ces derniers points, Ron avait réussi à découvrir leur secret : une carte magique de Poudlard. Carte qu'il avait réussi à leur subtiliser, ni vu ni soupçonné. Après tout, ils en avaient déjà bien profité, au tour des autres. Et puis ça donnerait une petite chance à leurs victimes préférées de leur échapper - et bien sûr que Ron n'avait pas pensé qu'à sa citrouille dans ce cas précis.

Le groupe avait été unanime pour trouver la carte utile pour éviter les jumeaux, Peeves ou Rusard. Par contre Hannah la trouvait trop intrusive pour la vie privée. Les dénégations légères de Ron s'étranglèrent quand il tomba sur les étiquettes de Percy et de sa petite amie dans la chambre de celui-ci. Merlin qu'on lui efface cette image mentale de la tête ! Les autres ricanèrent de sa déconvenue et préférèrent jouer à "qui sait dans quelle maison est cet élève ?" ou "une plume en sucre au premier qui trouve le professeur Flitwick !". Au final, Ron restait celui avec le plus d'utilité de la carte : faire des expéditions post-couvre-feu à la cuisine parce qu'il avait un petit creux.

Une fin d'après-midi que Ron et Harry étaient embusqués près de la cabane d'Hagrid à surveiller les allées et venues suspectes des jumeaux dans le château, ils aperçurent l'étiquette de Remus sortir et se diriger vers la zone du saule cogneur. S'ennuyant plutôt, ils décidèrent d'aller bavarder avec tonton Remus. Quelle ne fut leur surprise de voir le saule cogneur s'immobiliser totalement pour laisser le professeur disparaître à son pied. Le temps qu'Harry et Ron arrivent, le saule avait repris ses légers mouvements d'étirements quotidiens. Comme il leur avait semblé que Remus avait fait bouger quelque chose au niveau des racines, ils décidèrent de réviser le sortilège de lévitation appris en première année pour abattre des branches mortes sur l'écorce. Cela leur prit un moment, et la nuit était déjà presque entièrement tombée lorsqu'ils trouvèrent finalement le nœud où appuyer. Fatigués par leur litanie de longue haleine, ils laissèrent échapper un "hourra" victorieux avant de se précipiter en titubant pour entrer dans l'entrée secrète.

Deux lumos furent incantés face à l'obscurité du long tunnel où ils s'avancèrent avec fébrilité. Une nouvelle aventure pour les grands explorateurs du Terrier ! Dommage que Neville ne soit pas là. Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans la cave d'une vieille bâtisse craquelante, Ron essaya d'évaluer où ils étaient par rapport à Poudlard. Le tunnel avait été assez long, et en direction de Pré-au-lard... La cabane hurlante ! Son intuition fut suivit fort à propos par un hurlement. Les deux élèves se regardèrent. La cabane avait toujours été silencieuse quand ils étaient allé la voir lors des sorties à Pré-au-lard. Et d'après les témoignages, la cabane hurlait le plus souvent doucement, à cause du vent qui s'engouffrait entre ses planches disjointes. Sauf que là c'était un hurlement plus lourd, animal. Trop long pour être celui d'un hibou. Plus comme... un loup ?

Harry et Ron hurlèrent de concert alors qu'un loup-garou surgissait dans l'escalier. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de bouger qu'il bondissait sur eux. Harry, cramponné à Ron, vit sa terreur se matérialiser en un bouclier de feu. Le loup-garou hurla en entrant à son contact et se rejeta en arrière, se roulant sur le sol pour éteindre le feu qui avait pris à sa fourrure. Ron agrippa Harry et l'entraina vers le tunnel à toute allure. Heureusement le passage de la cave au tunnel était assez étroit et la créature ne devrait pas pouvoir les y suivre. Mais dans le doute ils sprintèrent jusqu'à la sortie, appuyèrent sur le nœud pour immobiliser le saule cogneur et reprirent leur course du mieux que leur souffle épars le permettait. Ils furent soulagés quand le saule recommença à bouger sans qu'aucun loup-garou n'ait pointé le museau entre ses racines.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Vu l'heure, ils devraient redoubler de discrétion et utiliser la carte avec intelligence pour rejoindre leurs maisons sans se faire prendre. Surtout qu'il fallait d'abord que Ron raccompagne Harry à la salle commune de Poufsouffle avant de regagner la sienne. On ne les reprendraient plus à chercher l'aventure. Qu'est-ce qu'un loup-garou faisait dans les parages ? Et qu'était devenu tonton Lupin ? Une étincelle connecta les informations éparses. Les périodes où Remus paraissait maladif devaient correspondre à la pleine lune ! Harry frissonna d'horreur : il avait mis le feu à son tonton adoré ! Ron le consola en lui disant que le professeur préférerait se faire soigner pour des brûlures que de découvrir qu'il les avait blessés. En plus, c'est pas comme si Harry l'avait carbonisé, le loup avait juste eu le poil roussi et il n'avait sûrement pas mis longtemps à s'éteindre dans la poussière de la cabane.

S'ils eurent la chance de retrouver sans problème leur lit, ce qui restait de nuit ne fut pas reposant, inquiets qu'ils étaient pour Remus. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se lever aux aurores et d'aller camper près de l'infirmerie. Il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer silencieusement quand il aperçut un Remus épuisé et endolori se traîner dans l'antre du dragon avec des traces de brûlures sur le visage. C'est un Ron désolé mais soulagé de la survie du professeur qui vint le chercher pour l'emmener en cours. Neville et Hannah les interrogèrent sur l'état d'Harry mais les deux aventuriers préférèrent se taire, la condition de loup-garou n'était pas un secret à dévoiler sans l'autorisation du concerné. A la fin des cours de la journée, ils profitèrent que Neville et Hannah allaient à leur club de botanique pour se rendre à l'infirmerie, où Remus se trouvait toujours d'après la carte.

Voyant leur air et ayant entendu parler de la pyromanie défensive d'Harry suite à l'incident de l'année dernière, Mme Pomfresh les autorisa à voir leur professeur, dans une des chambres privées de l'infirmerie dont ils n'avaient jusque-là pas eu connaissance. La médicomage et un Remus encore fatigué durent gérer deux enfants en pleurs qui s'excusaient de manière plus ou moins intelligible. Il fallut du temps pour les consoler et les rassurer. Son état n'était pas grave et il les assura qu'il ne leur en voulait pas. Mais que ça leur serve de leçon : la curiosité était un vilain défaut, surtout quand on la conjuguait à l'imprudence. C'était comme jouer avec le feu. Enfin façon de parler. Remus se tança pour sa maladresse, Harry ayant refondu en larmes. Il le prit dans ses bras pour le câliner, espérant qu'Harry se remettrait de son traumatisme et se pardonnerait. En attendant il allait falloir revoir la sécurité de son abri de pleine lune. D'autres élèves auraient pu traîner dans les parages. Et Severus allait certainement se servir de cet accident pour le faire virer. Pas que la malédiction du poste l'aurait laissé rester de toute manière, et il préférait repartir sur ses jambes comme Lockart plutôt que de tenter sa chance à y résister. Déjà qu'il avait failli partir en flammes...

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko

(1) petit clin d'œil à la fic Papillon de Didi Gemini


	5. 4e année : Feu noir

Blabla de l'auteur : Harry s'est promis d'éviter les aventures. Mais les aventures n'ont rien promis.

 **Au feu les aurors, la maison qui brûle**

 **4e année : Feu noir  
**

Quand on annonça la tenue du tournoi des trois sorciers, Harry fut excité comme les autres de rencontrer des élèves d'écoles étrangères et d'assister à de mystérieuses épreuves. Au contraire de Ron, il n'avait aucune envie de participer. Il n'avait goût ni pour le danger - pas envie de ravoir encore des problèmes de contrôle de sa pyromanie chronique - ni pour la gloire. Heureusement il n'avait pas à craindre pour la sécurité de son ami, seules les candidatures des élèves majeurs étaient acceptées. La tentative de Fred et George de passer outre la limite d'âge fut hilarante. Un Cédric un peu embarrassé déposa son nom dans la coupe, pour se mettre à l'épreuve et offrir un fait d'arme à Poufsouffle. Et quand la coupe le choisit comme champion de Poudlard, ce fut une grande ovation !

Par contre quand le nom de Harry sortit, ce fut la stupeur. Harry clama son innocence, et surtout qu'il ne voulait **PAS** participer à des jeux dangereux. Mais les deux responsables du Ministère expliquèrent qu'il était maintenant lié par un contrat magique. Peu importe, Harry refusa de bouger et il fallut que le professeur Maugrey lui dise que personne n'y pouvait rien pour qu'il se laisse traîner avec les autres - en grommelant qu'il trouverait le moyen de se sortir de là. Et dès le lendemain, il proposa à ses camarades de Poufsouffle la création de 2 clubs temporaires : l'Aide à l'Entrainement de Cédric, et le Club de Recherche sur les Contrats Magiques et Juridiques pour Sortir Harry du Tournoi. Tout l'école finit par se retrouver impliquée, en vain pour le 2e club et ce pauvre Harry qui se retrouva à fusiller Rita Skeeter dans la tente de la 1ère tâche.

Après que les trois autres champions soient passés, Harry pointa un nez timide dehors... et tomba amoureux du Magyar à pointes. Pourquoi devaient-ils se battre contre une créature aussi magnifique ? La dragonne l'aperçut et gronda. Mais comme Harry se contentait de rester dans son coin en la couvant des yeux, elle se contenta de le fixer de son regard ardent. Cet échange de regards brûlants n'était pas trop du goût du public, qui finit par s'impatienter de l'absence d'action. Harry n'allait quand même pas rester à regarder son dragon dans le blanc des yeux en espérant qu'il finisse par s'endormir, si ? Les cris des mécontents irritèrent le Magyar qui balança un jet de flammes tout autour de lui. Le public se recula sur ses bancs, peu rassuré même si normalement les gradins avaient été protégés.

La longueur du jet passa assez près d'Harry pour que la magie de celui-ci ressorte son bouclier instinctif de flammes. La dragonne laissa échapper un hoquet curieux en voyant le phénomène. Ce petit bonhomme serait-il un étrange genre de mini-dragon ? Elle irait bien l'observer de plus près mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser ses œufs sans protection. Couvant ceux-ci du regard, elle fronça le museau et en remarquant un qui avait une drôle de couleur. Le reniflant, elle s'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un œuf à elle, et qu'il n'avait même pas l'air de contenir quelque chose de vivant. Inutile et potentiellement dangereux donc et elle le saisit pour le balancer hors du nid avec force, droit sur la loge des Professeurs, manquant d'assommer Lucius Malfoy. Avoir nommé son fils Draco ne semblait pas rapporter de protection contre les dragons. Harry abandonna à regret la contemplation de la maman dragon pour grimper sur les gradins derrière lui, passant au travers des spectateurs pour gagner le lieu d'atterrissage de l'œuf en toute sécurité. C'est avec un sourire faussement innocent qu'il demanda au Lord blond s'il pouvait lui passer ce qui lui appartenait. Bien obligé, celui-ci s'exécuta avec un sourire crispé tout aussi faux. Et c'est ainsi qu'Harry récupéra le minimum de points - pourtant il n'avait pas cassé d'œufs, lui ! - et se retrouva avec un œuf qui chantait plus faux que Percy sous la douche - dixit Ron.

Harry aimait bien l'eau. Rien de tel qu'un bon bain chaud ou une baignade dans l'eau transparente des plages de Méditerranée pour ensoleiller une journée. Seulement là on lui demandait de plonger dans l'eau glaciale du lac noir, et de nager au fond de l'eau trouble pour trouver un village de poiscaille parlante au milieu des algues. Si Harry ne soupçonnait pas que ce qu'on lui avait volé de cher était son presque frère Neville, il aurait préféré rester à barboter deux minutes à la surface avant d'abandonner. Au lieu de ça, il s'enfonça dans les profondeurs pour tenter de récupérer ce pauvre Neville qui n'avait comme lui rien demandé. Il arriva trop tôt à son goût à une zone d'algues qu'il ne pouvait contourner. Il se faufila au travers, croisant ses doigts palmés pour ne pas faire de mauvaise rencontre. Il faut croire que les doigts palmés n'étaient pas très efficaces car il se retrouva soudain attaqué de toutes parts par des strangulots. Il se serait bien contenté de ne connaître que le spécimen que Remus avait eu dans un aquarium l'année dernière ! Difficile de se débarrasser de toutes ces petites pestes et le mélange de panique et d'anxiété finit par le faire exploser. Bon dans l'eau ça faisait un peu l'effet d'un feu mouillé, mais les premiers abords de sa personne se trouvèrent ébouillantés et cela suffit à faire fuir la bleusaille. Et à réchauffer un peu Harry, dommage qu'il ne maîtrise pas le phénomène, il aurait pu s'entourer d'une bulle d'eau chaude.

Il se trouva plutôt chanceux par la suite, trouvant rapidement le village des sirènes et délivrant rapidement Neville grâce au couteau que celui-ci lui avait conseillé de prendre en plus de sa baguette. Hannah était celle qui avait découvert la branchiflore. Et Ron... Ron l'avait encouragé et promis une chocogrenouille à la fin de l'épreuve pour lui faire oublier toute l'eau qu'il aurait avalé - je vais **respirer** de l'eau Ron. Le retour fut plutôt aisé, Harry se contentant de gagner la surface au plus rapide. Il eut la surprise de se retrouver premier. Encore que Cédric ne tarda pas à le rejoindre avec Cho. Krum arriva à la limite de temps avec Hermione, la miss Je-sais-tout de Gryffondor, qui lui avait visiblement tapé dans l'œil depuis son arrivée. Fleur avait dû abandonner, complètement coincée par les strangulots. De soulagement, elle éclata en pleurs quand les sirènes ramenèrent sa petite sœur. Dire qu'il y avait encore une épreuve. Harry se demandait qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient encore leur sortir comme idée. Enfin, ce tournoi n'était peut-être pas si terrible.

Harry en avait marre. Il était perdu au milieu du labyrinthe, il avait froid et faim, et il ne se rappelait plus comment lancer des étincelles rouges ! De rage il projeta droit devant lui la magie qu'il sentait bouillonner désagréablement en lui. Évidemment ça se manifesta par une lance de flamme qui vint réduire en cendres tous les murs végétaux sur son passage... jusqu'à se briser sur un pilier en pierre où reposait la coupe des trois sorciers. C'est pas vrai. Il voulait juste sortir d'ici et voilà qu'il trouvait le trophée. Tant pis pour les autres, Harry n'en pouvait juste plus, il allait saisir la babiole et, une fois qu'on l'aurait sorti du labyrinthe, il la balancerait juste à la face des juges et irait se coucher. Il jura quand un crochet le saisi au nombril dès qu'il eut touché une anse. Certes il serait sorti du labyrinthe en 2 secondes mais il allait se taper un mal au cœur en plus du reste !

Quand le sol se stabilisa dans un cimetière au lieu de l'entrée du labyrinthe, son humeur se plomba encore davantage. Pour ne rien arranger, il n'eut pas le temps de crier son ras-le-bol qu'un sort l'immobilisa. Impuissant, il se vit confisquer sa baguette et être ligoté à une pierre tombale. Il assista impuissant au rituel qui ressuscitait Voldemort. Pourquoi sa pyromanie ne pouvait pas se déclencher sur commande ?! Finalement le grand - mais moche - mage noir décida de montrer sa grande puissance à ses mangemorts en donnant une pseudo chance à Harry de se défendre, plutôt que de simplement l'exécuter maintenant qu'il ne lui servait plus à rien. Harry tenta tant bien que mal de sauter hors de la trajectoire de chaque mauvais sort, peu confiant sur ses compétences en duel. Il tentait sans trop d'espoirs de désarmer son adversaire, en vain. La fatigue et les vertiges dus à l'entaille rituelle sanguinolente à son bras finirent par lui faire manquer ses sauts de chocogrenouille et se retrouver soudain à subir un doloris.

Sous le coup du sort impardonnable, la magie d'Harry riposta de toutes ses forces pour faire cesser cette torture insupportable. Une tornade de feu balaya donc le cimetière avant de s'éteindre en laissant en son centre un Harry confus et endolori au milieu des corps plus ou moins calcinés. Évidemment pareil phénomène ne passait pas inaperçu et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les sirènes de police et de pompier retentissent. Les aurors se pointèrent heureusement juste avant que les premiers curieux moldus arrivent et prirent la situation en baguette. Harry fut évacué à Ste Mangouste - retour à la case départ - ainsi que les mangemorts dont la cape bardée de protections avait permis qu'ils s'en sortent avec un souffle de vie - même s'ils ressemblaient plus à du charbon qu'autre chose. Harry fut heureux de constater que ce n'était pas le cas de Voldemort et de son serpent Nagini, réduits à l'état de cendres.

Au final, Harry était sain et sauf, Voldemort avait échoué à revenir et le père de Malfoy croupissait à Azkaban sans qu'on lui ait permis de prendre de quoi faire repousser au plus vite sa chevelure blond platine - même pas pour la photo en première page de la Gazette du Sorcier. Par contre le Ministre de la Magie avait refusé de croire au retour temporaire de Voldemort et n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour empêcher Harry de donner sa version que de le faire calomnier dans les journaux. Harry avait maintenant une réputation de menteur et pyromane. Heureusement que les lecteurs crédules préféraient être indulgents et compter sur le personnel de Poudlard pour le surveiller, plutôt que de risquer d'être pris pour un sympathisant des mangemorts qu'il avait cramés.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	6. 5e année : Feu rose

Blabla de l'auteur : Voldemort a cramé, mais Fudge reste un maniaque du contrôle.

 **Au feu les aurors, la maison qui brûle**

 **5e année : Feu rose  
**

Visiblement le rendre indésirable pour les sorciers adultes ne suffisait pas au Ministre de la magie, puisqu'il imposa sa propre secrétaire comme professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à la rentrée. Pas que ça serve à grand chose, tous les élèves avaient eu la version d'Harry avant de partir en vacances d'été grâce à la directrice. Et la secrétaire savait comment se rendre impopulaire. Entre sa voix doucereuse qui leur écorchait les oreilles, ses tenues roses qui leur écorchaient les yeux, son manuel de cours destiné à des enfants de cinq ans, l'interdiction de pratiquer des sorts - alors que l'année d'Harry passait ses **BUSES** ! - et sa proportion facile à donner des retenues - où ils devaient écrire des lignes au lieu de faire un devoir constructif ou de nettoyer quelque chose - et à critiquer le manque de pudeur et de savoir vivre des élèves - un garçon et une fille qui se tenaient la main ou se tenaient à moins d'un mètre cinquante de distance lui paraissait indécent ! Les né-moldus avaient bien remarqué que les sorciers restaient très accrochés au passé mais on se demandait où le Ministre avait récupéré une antiquité pareille.

Et puis vrai Voldemort ou pas, quelle importance ? Ça faisait juste un dingue de cramé en plus. Les élèves préféraient se réjouir qu'Harry les ait débarrassé de mangemorts planqués qui ne demandaient qu'à revenir sur scène. A part les élèves dont les-dits mangemorts étaient des paternels. Le petit prince de Serpentard vacillait quelque peu de son piédestal depuis que son père s'était écrasé au pied du sien. Le nom Malfoy avait perdu de son pouvoir depuis que le Lord n'était plus qu'un poulet déplumé parqué à Azkaban. Inutile de dire que Draco en voulait à Harry. Il ne cessait d'ailleurs pas de monter des plans pour se venger. Mais la mise en pratique n'avait pas été des plus fructueuses jusqu'à présent. Harry était plutôt protégé mine de rien, entre ses trois amis et les autres Poufsouffles qui veillaient sur leur petit dragon personnel. Sans compter que n'importe quel Gryffondor ou Serdaigle se mettrait en travers d'un Serpentard en train de s'en prendre à un élève.

La seule fois où Draco avait réussi à faire peur à Harry en surgissant devant lui déguisé en mangemort sur les épaules de Goyle - ou Crabbe, qui sait - Harry avait laissé échapper un hoquet de feu sous la surprise et les deux Serpentards avaient dû s'auto-aguamenter pour ne pas flamber avec la fausse robe de mangemort. Draco avait aussi dû commander des lotions pour arranger ses précieux cheveux qui avaient été roussis. Cette mésaventure n'avait pas aidé à garder sa mainmise sur Serpentard. Heureusement la Brigade Inquisitoriale instituée par Ombrage lui avait permis de reprendre un peu de pouvoir sur les autres élèves. Ça remplaçait avantageusement les avantages de préfet qu'il n'avait pas pu obtenir, soit-disant que ça ferait mauvaise impression pour les parents d'élèves de choisir pour préfet le fils d'un mangemort.

Inutile de dire que McGonagall était furieuse. Mais le Ministre semblait sourd à ses plaintes et la Grande Inquisitrice menaçait de la faire révoquer de son poste si elle faisait obstruction à la purification de Poudlard. En attendant, les élèves - et surtout ceux passant leurs BUSES ou leurs ASPIC - avaient décidé de s'entraider. Les 6e années avaient récupéré les cours de Lupin lors des vacances de noël et les apprenaient aux 5e années dans un coin de leur salle commune ou dans des salles vides. Pour les dernières années, certains professeurs s'étaient arrangés pour mettre à disposition des manuels appropriés et organisaient des séances de travaux pratiques sous leur surveillance, sous couvert que c'était pour leur propre matière. La conspiration semblait passer complètement au-dessus de la peluche rose. Il faut dire que plusieurs membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale étaient des 5e années qui tenaient aussi à réussir leurs BUSES. Surtout Draco qui devinait que son avenir ne serait pas aussi toutes portes ouvertes qu'il aurait dû l'être sous le patronage de son père.

Cependant, quand il surprit la prise de rendez-vous des Poufsouffles de 5e année pour une séance d'exercices au sorts, il ne se gêna pas pour les dénoncer. Enfin il allait pouvoir se venger d'Harry ! Et il ne se priva pas pour toiser son ennemi en se rengorgeant quand celui-ci et ses camarades furent condamnés à passer tout leur samedi à copier des lignes. Totalement inconscient qu'il venait de se mettre à dos tous les Poufsouffles, sans compter la solidarité des Gryffondors et des Serdaigles, et même certains Serpentards, ennuyés qu'il continue à pourrir leur réputation. Déjà que c'était pas top avec les mangemorts anciens Serpentards renvoyés à Azkaban, si en plus mini-Malfoy se comportait comme un mini-mangemort, ça allait pas le faire. Ils allaient finir par lui faire comprendre un peu plus clairement que son père avait cramé toutes les cartes du jeu Malfoy. Voire le livrer pieds et poings liés à une attaque de papouilles du dragonnet Poufsouffle.

Alors qu'Ombrage observait le contingent des 5e année de Poufsouffle écrire avec son petit air supérieur, un bruit lui fit ouvrir la porte pour jeter un œil dans le couloir. Fred et George en profitèrent pour entrer à la volée sur leurs balais, balançant joyeusement des feux d'artifices dans toute la pièce malgré les cris de la harpie. Sous les regard amusés de leurs camarades, ils finirent par enflammer une grosse fusée qui fit surgir un immense dragon de feu. Dragon qui s'envola vers la sortie, au grand dam d'Ombrage qui était sur son chemin et échoua à s'en écarter. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas Harry qui mettait le feu à quelque chose ! Les jumeaux quittant aussitôt après l'école en annonçant l'ouverture de leur magasin sur le chemin de traverse - Harry se demanda s'il avait vraiment été sage de leur filer le prix du tournoi - Ombrage ne put les punir et s'en plaignit au Ministre. Qui découvrit à ce moment-là l'histoire des élèves punis pour avoir voulu préparer correctement leurs BUSES. La confiance totale qu'il semblait avoir eu pour sa secrétaire fondit face à la perspective de plaintes des parents d'élèves et il la fit retirer aussitôt de ses fonctions pour nommer un auror chevronné au poste pour la fin de l'année. Les BUSES et les ASPIC de Défense contre les Forces du Mal furent sauvés et Fudge put enterrer cette malencontreuse erreur sans qu'elle ait atteint le seuil médiatique. Il avait horreur de se brûler.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	7. 6e année : Feu bleu

Blabla de l'auteur : un chapitre brûlant et mortel

 **Au feu les aurors, la maison qui brûle**

 **6e année : Feu bleu  
**

Quelque peu oublié - et surtout ayant taché de se faire oublier - Dumbledore refit parler de lui par son admission à Ste Mangouste, atteint par une malédiction si terrible que les médicomages doutaient pouvoir le maintenir en vie longtemps. Tout le monde se demandait si l'ancien Grand Manitou s'était égaré du côté obscur, ou avait joué avec le feu en tentant de s'en prendre tout seul à des apprentis mages noirs pour redorer son blason. Sirius préféra obtenir une visite pour s'assurer que ça ne concernait en rien Harry. Quand il revint, il était heureux que son filleul soit à Poudlard alors qu'il dévoilait la quête solitaire de Dumbledore à Augusta et Remus. S'ils voulaient être débarrassés définitivement de Voldemort, il faudrait trouver les autres horcruxes et achever le travail de Dumbledore. Celui-ci n'avait détruit que la bague, mais il avait gardé un œil on ne sait comment sur Poudlard, et était persuadé que le journal détruit par Harry en deuxième année en était un. D'après le souvenir qu'il avait arraché - de force - à Slughorn, il devrait en rester quatre, ou peut-être seulement trois si l'étonnante survie au-delà de l'espérance de son espèce venait que Nagini avait été transformée en horcruxe vivant - jusqu'à ce qu'Harry la réduise en cendre.

Kreatur, qui écoutait la conversation - toujours à fouiner partout même s'il était plus obéissant depuis qu'Augusta avait forcé Sirius à le respecter un minimum - leur ramena le médaillon de Maître Regulus dont Dumbledore avait récupéré au péril de sa vie la copie. Sirius fut estomaqué de découvrir que son petit frère avait défié Voldemort avant de mourir, et qu'un bout de l'âme de Voldemort logeait impunément chez lui pendant tout ce temps - pas qu'il mette souvent les pieds à Grimmault Square, la demeure des Longdubat était quand même bien plus chaleureuse. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le médaillon rejoigne un monde meilleur et qu'ils se penchent sur les horcruxes restants, dont on savait malheureusement peu de chose. Sachant qu'on avait deviné - mais pas pu prouver - que le journal avait été glissé dans les affaires de Ginny par Malfoy père alors que le Ministère faisait des perquisitions, Sirius proposa d'aller fouiller les affaires de sa cousine Bellatrix, connue - et se vantant - d'être la plus fidèle des fidèles de Voldemort. Sûrement que si Voldemort avait confié une part de son âme à Malfoy, Bellatrix avait dû recevoir l'équivalent.

Heureusement les Gobelins reconnaissaient la perte des droits de Bellatrix suite à sa condamnation à perpétuité et accordaient donc l'accès à son coffre personnel au chef de la famille Black. Sirius et ses acolytes se lancèrent donc dans l'exploration minutieuse et prudente du contenu du coffre, en espérant qu'elle n'ait pas un autre coffre au nom de Lestranges. Heureusement la chance fut avec eux - si on laisse de côté les brûlures et mauvais sorts reçus en fouillant cet entrepôt d'artefacts noirs - et ils purent bientôt détruire la coupe de Poufsouffle - heureusement que le monde magique ne saurait rien de leur destruction historique sacrilège. Maintenant il n'en restait plus qu'un. Mais quoi et où le mage noir avait pu le cacher ?

Pendant ce temps-là, Harry suivait le cours tranquille de sa scolarité. À priori, pas de problèmes prévus cette année. Du coup il en profitait pour explorer le château. Bientôt tous les recoins de la carte du Maraudeur n'auraient plus de secrets pour lui et pour Ron. Neville et Hannah les accompagnaient aussi parfois, mais réservaient une bonne part de leur temps à l'étude des plantes, pensant poursuivre dans ce domaine après Poudlard. Ron était toujours partant, que ses devoirs soient - mal - faits ou non. L'aventure avait plus d'attraits pour lui que gratter du papier bêtement. Harry n'osait lui souligner que le métier d'auror auquel il se destinait comprendrait sûrement une part de paperasse. Harry pour sa part, faisait ses devoirs soigneusement. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard, mais bien travailler était une bonne habitude à prendre - et puis il n'avait pas envie de faire face à Augusta avec un mauvais relevé de notes.

Un jour qu'Harry était seul - Ron avait deux devoirs à finir pour le lendemain - il passa à côté d'une tapisserie où des trolls apprenaient à danser en tutu - **qui** avait eut l'idée de peindre un truc pareil ? - alors qu'il se demandait où pouvait bien se retrouver tout ce qu'on perdait mystérieusement. Justin était en train de retourner la salle commune de Poufsouffle parce qu'il ne retrouvait plus la magnifique plume que lui avait offert sa petite amie. Attends, pour aller à la tourelle donnant sur le saule cogneur, c'était plus court par l'autre couloir non ? Harry fit demi-tour. Lui-même avait perdu 2 chocogrenouilles - mais ça, ça pouvait disparaître dans l'estomac d'un gourmand indélicat. Harry se rappela soudain que le couloir qu'il voulait prendre contenait un tableau qui le mettait mal à l'aise - une espèce de vieille harpie qui insultait les filles et déshabillait les garçons du regard en leur jetant des propos pornographiques. À se demander comment on pouvait la laisser dans un château contenant autant d'enfants encore innocents. Après, c'est sûr que normalement on n'empruntait jamais ce couloir pour aller en cours. Et Harry préféra revenir sur ses pas pour prendre le chemin plus long mais moins choquant. Il se demandait quand même où et comment le nouveau prof de Défense contre les Forces du mal avait pu égarer leurs copies. Harry avait écrit un si bon devoir !

Ses réflexions s'interrompirent alors qu'une porte surgissait soudainement à côté de lui. Clignant des yeux, il jeta un œil à la carte. Rien n'apparaissait à cet endroit. Ouvrant précautionneusement la porte, il découvrit une immense salle, remplie de bric-à-brac. Voilà qui s'annonçait passionnant à explorer et fouiller ! Beaucoup plus tard, Harry avait amoncelé un petit trésor d'objets anciens, jolis ou seulement pratiques. Et il avait retrouvé les copies de son professeur. À se demander comment elles avaient pu atterrir ici. Quoiqu'Harry commençait à soupçonner que le château ait la mauvaise habitude d'envoyer ici tout ce qui était perdu, au lieu de laisser les choses prendre la poussière là où elles avaient été égarées. Tu m'étonnes qu'on ne les retrouve pas après ! Et est-ce que ce n'était pas le légendaire diadème perdu de Serdaigle qu'il voyait là ? Mais au contact du bijou, Harry ressentit comme une brûlure et renvoya une flamme par réflexe. C'est avec un regard coupable qu'il vit le diadème se tordre au point de fondre. Il allait éviter de dire à quelqu'un qu'il avait retrouvé le diadème de Serdaigle juste pour le détruire accidentellement.

Quelque part loin d'ici, la petite flamme bleue de l'âme de Voldemort - ce qu'il en restait - s'éteignit brusquement, telle une bougie soufflée par le vent.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko

Note : Le cœur d'Harry s'est arrêté dans le premier chapitre, l'horcruxe qu'il hébergeait est mort à ce moment là, et heureusement les services de Ste Mangouste ont pu récupérer Harry


	8. 7e année : Feu roux

Blabla de l'auteur : et nous voilà déjà à la dernière année

 **Au feu les aurors, la maison qui brûle**

 **7e année : Feu roux  
**

Harry avait réussi à devenir un animagus ! Il s'était entrainé en secret avec Sirius. Il s'était demandé s'il pourrait devenir un chien comme son parrain ou un cerf comme son père. Au final il était un dragon. Un jeune dragon heureusement, il avait juste détruit des meubles dans la salle où il s'entrainait, les murs de celle-ci étaient restés intacts - enfin presque. Sirius avait été sidéré, avant de blaguer comme quoi sa pyromanie avait dû l'influencer. Harry avait boudé. C'était raté pour avoir une forme qui lui permette de passer inaperçu. Il ne pourrait même pas pointer un museau dans le monde moldu, et s'il le faisait dans le monde magique les aurors lui donneraient la chasse pour le mettre dans une réserve. Par contre il rêverait de voir la tête de Draco s'il se transformait devant lui. De son avis Draco était un adorable dragon en peluche. Il avait un sale caractère mais ses dents étaient en mousse et il crachait de l'air. Et Harry adorait les dragons.

C'est suite à ça qu'Harry commença à envisager de devenir dragonnier. Comme ça il pourrait voir des dragons tous les jours, s'en occuper, et sa forme animagus pourrait sûrement être utile. Son entourage ne fut pas extatique vu la dangerosité du métier mais ils le soutinrent à condition qu'il leur promette d'être toujours sur ses gardes. Harry promit même s'il les trouvait un peu paranoïaques. Après tout, sa pyromanie l'avait toujours protégé du feu des dragons. Pour les vacances de noël on lui fit la surprise d'inviter Charlie Weasley. Quel plaisir de pouvoir échanger sur leur passion commune et d'apprendre des détails sur le travail à la réserve ! Harry avait hâte que l'année se termine et qu'il puisse rejoindre Charlie en Roumanie. Bien sûr il pourrait postuler dans d'autres réserves de dragon, mais... il avait envie d'être aux côtés de Charlie. Tout comme il avait envie de serrer Draco dans ses bras, comme un chaton calamiteux qu'on ne peut s'empêcher de trouver adorable et de vouloir câliner même si on sait qu'il essaiera de vous mordre, Harry avait envie de se coller à Charlie. Sauf qu'avec lui, il se sentirait plutôt d'être le chat. D'ailleurs il avait envie de ronronner au moindre contact du dragonnier.

Quand Charlie dut repartir, Harry affichait une moue chagrine. Charlie lui ébouriffa les cheveux affectueusement en lui disant qu'ils se reverraient bientôt. Pff. Six mois de cours et qui sait combien de temps avant d'obtenir son droit d'entrée à la réserve, il appelait ça bientôt ?! Attendri, Charlie glissa sa main le long de sa nuque et - profitant qu'ils étaient seuls dans le hall de départ - l'attira à lui pour embrasser doucement ses lèvres. Se détachant d'un Harry surpris qui porta sa main à sa bouche, il lui sourit tendrement avant de lâcher un "Tu vas me manquer aussi petit dragon" et de disparaître dans la cheminée. Un Harry figé essaya de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Charlie l'avait embrassé. Il l'aimait ? À cette idée le cœur d'Harry s'embrasa délicieusement. Mais pas que lui, et Harry fut vite distrait de la découverte de ses propres sentiments pour le roux par le cercle de flammes qui l'entourait.

Heureusement que le sol était en marbre, le feu disparu dès qu'il reprit ses esprits. Il dut tout de même nettoyer le rond noir qui trahissait l'accident. Il était bien si l'amour déclenchait aussi sa pyromanie. Il allait devoir s'entraîner s'il ne voulait pas mettre le feu à l'objet de sa flamme quand il le retrouverait. Ou même à lui-même en attendant, s'il s'excitait trop pendant ses séances de travaux manuels solitaires sous la couette. Il aimait bien le feu - un miracle qu'il n'ait pas développé une phobie avec tous ces accidents - mais si sa pyromanie s'était avérée bien utile par le passé, c'était quand même bien problématique des fois.

C'est un Harry aussi heureux qu'un peu nostalgique de cette période estudiantine qui se finissait, qui passa avec brio ses ASPIC, et se retrouva à dire au revoir à tous ses camarades avant de prendre le dernier Poudlard Express. Pour beaucoup d'entre eux, il ne les reverrait probablement que peu, vu qu'il quittait le pays pour un travail quelque peu enclavé. C'est pourquoi il prit le temps de faire un câlin d'adieu à chacun. Le pauvre Draco essaya bien d'y échapper en déployant tout l'arsenal de ses sorts, de sa ruse et de sa force, plus l'argumentation - mais je suis pas ton ami ! - mais il finit encore une fois par se faire attraper et devoir subir l'attaque jusqu'à ce que fichu Potter ait eu son comptant de câlin. Le boulot qu'il allait avoir à faire pour redorer le blason Malfoy et qu'il ne rime plus avec ridicule ! Mais quand Harry le lâcha - enfin ! - en lui faisant un petit bisou sur la joue, le Draco grognon se transforma en tomate bégayante. Par Salazar. Non il n'avait pas lui aussi succombé au charme brûlant du pyromane ! Qu'il se fasse rôtir par ses fichus dragons adorés et qu'il ne le revoit plus !

Harry, Ron, Neville et Hannah montèrent dans le Poudlard Express en soupirant. C'était la dernière fois qu'ils voyaient le château de Poudlard - encore que Neville espérait avoir un jour la chance de postuler pour prendre la suite de Chourave. Le lieu allait leur manquer, ainsi que d'être si souvent ensemble tous les quatre. Neville et Hannah resteraient ensemble pour leurs études de botanique mais Ron allait rejoindre les dortoirs des apprentis aurors et Harry serait bien trop loin pour se retrouver facilement le week-end. Mais ils garderaient le contact et se reverraient régulièrement. Ils avaient de toute façon prévu de passer une bonne partie de leurs dernières grandes vacances ensemble. A commencer par la fête pour les fiançailles de Neville et Hannah. Après ça ils s'étaient organisé un petit tour d'europe, privilégiant les villes comportant des jardins botaniques. Ron avait un peu râlé mais il était surtout intéressé par les arrêts culinaires. Et puis ils avaient quand même prévu de faire des visites plus fun, comme tester des parcs d'attractions moldus.

Ensuite chacun profiterait des derniers jours de liberté de son côté. Neville et Hannah comptaient continuer en amoureux avant de devoir retrouver le chaperonnage de Lady Longdubat - ils espéraient pouvoir convaincre leurs parents de les laisser louer un appartement près de la faculté sorcière, ils étaient tout de même fiancés. Ron allait retrouver sa famille pour des vacances en France chez la belle-famille de Bill. Harry avait signé - avec quelques inquiétudes - pour un voyage surprise organisé par Sirius et Remus. Un voyage de maraudeurs donc, en espérant que tonton Remus ait contenu les idées folles de son parrain. Autrement Harry ferait encore étalage de sa pyromanie. Même si il la contrôlait mieux normalement. Mais il préférerait éviter de s'enflammer. Surtout avant de revoir la jolie crinière flamboyante de son amour. Dommage qu'elle soit beaucoup plus courte que celle de Ginny. Mais ce qui allait avec était beaucoup plus appétissant. Avec en plus les adorables animaux de compagnie dont ils allaient s'occuper, l'avenir s'annonçait tout feu tout flamme, rien de plus réjouissant pour un pyromane !

FIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


End file.
